


Being Better About It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Episode: s06e11 Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to take care of Danny, After they gotten together at the retreat, What does he do for Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!* *Author's Note: This takes place after 6x11, With mentions of 5x04, 5x07, 5x18, 5x25, & 6x03 !!!*





	

*Summary: Steve decided to take care of Danny, After they gotten together at the retreat, What does he do for Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This takes place after 6x11, With mentions of 5x04, 5x07, 5x18, 5x25, & 6x03 !!!*

 

It was such a beautiful day in Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett was doing his usual morning swim, so it would clear his mind. He never thought that almost seven years later, After coming home to Hawaii, His life would get better. The Former Seal is grateful everyday.

 

As he dried off, He thought about the past year, & how he treated his partner & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. He hated himself, & that is why he arranged the retreat, & that ended up in disaster too. He ended up making the blond hurting his ankle, & the former seal was very sorry that it happened. But, At least, They got to talk about & through their issues. It was the best thing that happened to them, They felt closer, because of it.

 

Meanwhile, Danny woke up feeling safe from his cocoon, & he slowly made his way down to make him, & Steve coffee, plus he doesn't want to miss his lover making a big entrance, as he comes to shore, when he finishes his swim. It was his favorite part of his day, He slowly made his way outside, so he could greet his lover properly. He also thought how he treated Steve, He felt bad too. He also was at fault, & admitted that he was wrong too.

 

He was in his own pain, that he didn't see that Steve was hurting from his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, leaving again. Also, He was suffering from what Wo Fat had put him through. He didn't see what was in front of him. A caring man, who would do anything to make him happy. He came back from his thoughts, as Steve came up to him, & had a smile on his face. "Hey, I thought you should be resting that ankle, Danno", & gave him a sweet kiss, & waited for a response. Danny just took a,towel, & wrapped it around his lover, & began to dry him off, then his hair, & wrapped him tight in it, & held him, so he wouldn't catch a chill.

 

"I am, Babe, Don't worry about me, My ankle is feeling better each day, since we came home from the retreat, You have been taking very good care of me, I am just lucky to have you...", he trailed off, & the handsome brunette noticed that his lover, & partner was acting strangely. It worried Steve a bit, "What's wrong, Danno ?", when the blond didn't say a thing, "Talk to me, please", the former seal said encouraging him.

 

Danny sighed, & said, as he gave his lover his full attention, knowing that he couldn't lie to the love of his life. "I am very happy right now, It's just I felt bad that I wasn't there enough for you, Especially when you needed me, Love, When you dealt with Wo Fat for the last time, & Catherine leaving for good", It broke Steve's heart to see him like that. He leads him into the house, so they can relax, & the former seal can have his turn to say something. When they got inside, Steve has him all set up with a cup of tea, & he went quickly to shower, & change. Once, He got back downstairs, He had an idea of what he wanted to say.

 

"Danno, I know exactly how you feel, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you enough, when Matt died & what you went through in Colombia, & all of the drama with Charlie, & Grace, But, We have a chance here, We need to be good here, Especially to each other, & be better at & about it", Danny feeling better, nodded in agreement, "I totally agree", They shared a kiss to seal that promise, When they broke the kiss, Danny relaxed, as Steve went to make breakfast.

 

The End.


End file.
